1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ottoman device for a variable-cushion-length seat, which includes a cushion-length varying mechanism and an ottoman body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent No. 4324444, an ottoman device is disclosed which is improved in view of differences in height among seated persons so that a distal end portion of an ottoman body is prevented from pushing a lower part of the calf of a seated person when the ottoman body is lifted, even if the legs of the seated person are long. More specifically, the ottoman body is connected to a seat cushion via link members at the front of the seat cushion, and the ottoman body is lifted in a condition where the ottoman body is extended frontward by a given length by means of the link members. Accordingly, the ottoman device, which is comfortable for a particular type of people having long legs, is provided.